Can't Stop
by Akai Kin
Summary: AkaKuro? AoKuro? KiKuro? Entah XD Read and Review kay!


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki

Tadatoshi

WARNING : Shounen Ai!

**Be smart!**

**Don't like? Don't force yourself to read or review**

**then!**

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Memiliki sifat pemberani boleh saja tapi setidaknya perlu melihat terlebih dahulu bagaimana situasi yang harus dihadapi.

Jika salah menggunakan sifat 'pemberani' itu bisa-bisa justru akan berujung pada penyesalan.

Seperti salah satunya seorang pemuda berkulit seputih salju dengan dua bola mata beriris aquamarine bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dibalik wajahnya yang sangat jarang menampilkan perubahan ekspresi yang jelas itu saat ini ia tengah dirundung sebuah penyesalan akan keputusannya mendatangi rumah salah satu sahabatnya—yang mengaku tengah sakit demam—seorang diri.

Ia tidak tahu kalau perjalanan menuju rumah sahabatnya yang bernama Aomine Daiki akan begitu terasa mencekam ketika dilakukan dimalam hari.

Semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bus didepan tugu 'Rakuzan' tidak sekalipun ia berpapasan dengan sosok manusia.

Belum lagi ditambah dengan kabut tebal menyelimuti sekitarnya.

Kabut tebal yang membuat sinar lampu-lampu yang dipasang dijalan menjadi terhalang, hingga hanya menghasilkan sinar-sinar remang yang tipis. Begitu sepi, bahkan suara binatang malampun tiada sama sekali.

Sungguh kalau tidak karena Aomine yang memohon—jika tidak mau disebut memaksa—untuk menemaninya yang kini dalam keadaan tidak sehat ditambah kenyataan kedua orangtuanya tengah berada diluar kota bisa saja Kuroko menolak mentah-mentah permintaan tersebut.

Namun sayangnya hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu baik untuk menolaknya. Jadi sepulang mengerjakan tugas kuliah ia langsung melesat ke rumah Aomine.

Seolah melupakan waktu yang sudah melewati pukul sepuluh malam.

Ngomong-ngomong Aomine merupakan sahabat sejak masa SMAnya itu benar-benar 'menganggapnya' jadi meskipun kini keduanya menjalani pendidikan diuniversitas yang berbeda hubungan persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin dengan baik.

Terbukti disela-sela rutinitas masing-masing tetap saja keduanya masih menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu. Entah itu untuk bermain basket, makan bersama atau sekedar berbincang-bincang singkat.

Ah kembali pada Kuroko yang kini entah perasaannya saja atau memang jalanan yang kini ia lalui tampak lebih jauh dari biasanya?

Seingatnya ketika terakhir kali berkunjung kerumah Aomine—dua bulan yang lalu—setelah turun dari bus ia hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter dan sampailah dikediaman pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

Tahu begini ia tidak akan menolak tawaran Kise—teman satu kampusnyaㅡuntuk mengantarkannya kerumah Aomine tadi.

'Ah, tidak.' Ia menggeleng dengan pemikirannya sesaat lalu. Yang benar saja! Jika dua makhluk itu saling bertemu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pertengkaran.

Kise yang suka mengklaim Kuroko sebagai 'Miliknya' selalu adu mulut dengan Aomine yang tidak terima jika 'Tetsunya' direbut oleh pemuda pirang berisik yang juga merupakan teman SMAnya itu.

Memang berawal dari adu mulut biasa namun lama kelamaan keduanya tidak segan-segan untuk mengikut sertakan fisik mereka untuk bertengkar.

Kekanak-kanakkan sekali, pikir Kuroko.

Srek.

Kuroko tersentak seketika begitu tiba-tiba muncul suara ditengah pergulatan pikirannya soal kedua temannya.

Seperti sebuah suara hasil dari gesekan sepatu boot dengan aspal. Hanya sekali gesek lalu kembali senyap.

Gerakan reflek Kuroko membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Berharap ada seseorang yang dapat ia temui. Entah itu seorang bapak-bapak ataupun ibu-ibu, siapapun itu yang penting dia tidak sendiri.

Namun harapan tinggal harapan saja. Karena begitu Kuroko menoleh ia tidak mendapati sesosok manusia atau sesuatu apapun disana. Bukan berarti dia berharap diikuti makhluk halus juga sih.

'Mungkin salah dengar.' pikirnya masih positif. Memilih melanjutkan jalannya.

Srek. Srek.

Dua kali! Lagi Kuroko menoleh kebelakang kali ini sedikit takut-takut.

Terlebih hasil yang ia dapati tetaplah sama. Kosong.

'Sial!' Kuroko meruntuk didalam hati dengan sekuat tenaga ia menambah laju berjalannya.

Setengahnya ia menyalahkan letak rumah Aomine yang terpencil dari perumahan orang pada umumnya.

Apa katanya ketika Kuroko protes saat itu? Rumahnya merupakan rumah putra raja yang diasingkan? Atau melarikan diri?

Huh entahlah bukan itu yang harus Kuroko pikirkan saat ini karena sekarang bulu kuduk Kuroko sudah benar-benar meremang.

Sebabnya karena seiring ia menpercepat langkah semakin jelas dan cepat pula suara 'Srek' itu muncul mengikutinya.

Hanya ada satu pilihan yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini yaitu lari sekuat tenaga!

Ia tidak peduli akan kakinya terasa membawa beban berkilo-kilo yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hangalah berlari, berlari dan berlari!

"HWAAAH AOMINE-KUUUUUUN!"

* * *

"Jadi apa yang sudah menimpamu sampai-sampai masuk rumah seperti orang kesetanan begitu Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada sahabatnya. Kuroko yang duduk diatas sofa dengan nafas yang tidak teratur sama sekali.

Dalam hati ia terheran-heran Kuroko yang dimatanya begitu penuh dengan sopan santun memasuki rumahnya dengan membanting pintu keras-keras hingga membuatnya yang tengah tiduran didepan ruang TV kaget dan segera bangkit. Takut-takut kalau yang datang merupakan perampok bukannya sahabat babybluenya itu.

"Hhh terimakasih." ucap Kuroko begitu menerima gelas dan meneguknya hingga tetes terakhir.

Rasanya ini lebih melelahkan dari ia lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali.

Aomine yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya hanya mengangguk ragu.

Dua mata tajamnya tidak lepas dari sosok Kuroko.

Hatinya berdesir begitu melihat keringat yang meluncur mulus dari pelipis menuju leher putihnya yang juga sudah basah akan keringat.

_'Tidakkah dia sangat seksi Aomine?'_ sisi iblis Aomine seperti mulai menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

_'Tidak, tidak. Dia sahabatmu Aomine jangan sampai kau merusak hubungan kalian hanya karena kau tidak dapat mengontrol otak mesummu itu.'_ giliran sisi malaikat Aomine menenangkan.

_'Jangan sungkan Kuroko pasti akan mengerti kalau kau melakukannya. Ayolah Aomine apa yang kau tunggu?'_ sang 'iblis' masih menggoda.

_'Bukannya lebih baik melakukannya saat kalian berdua sudah menjadi sepasang 'suami-suami' Aomine? Jadi lebih baik lakukan langkah pertama dulu. Buat dia cinta padamu bukan membuatnya membencimu.'_ peringat sang 'malaikat' lagi.

"...kun? Aomine-kun?" panggilan Kuroko menghentikan perseteruan antara 'iblis' dengan 'malaikat' sebelum berlanjut lebih jauh didalam kepala Aomine.

"Ya? Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Aku tidak terlalu dengar ehehe." Aomine bertanya dengan memberi bumbu sebuah tawa kaku.

Kuroko yang sudah kembali tenang hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Perasaan ia baru saja cerita panjang lebar soal apa yang sudah menimpanya. Tapi bukannya ada bagusnya juga Aomine tidak mendengarkan? Aomine adalah seorang penakut jika sudah menyangkut makhluk dunia lain atau apapun itu yang bersangkutan.

"Aku hanya takut Aomine-kun sudah sekarat karena demam." celetuk Kuroko yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan diatas kepalanya oleh Aomine.

"Yang benar saja Tetsu! Aku sudah baikkan hanya kepalaku saja yang masih terasa berat." kata Aomine tidak terima.

"Lalu kenapa memintaku untuk datang?" Kuroko menatap Aomine sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka berada dirumah sendiri. Kalau ada hantu yang datang memakanku bagaimana coba?" tanya Aomine konyol.

Tidak suka atau takut? Batin Kuroko berkata.

"Hantu tidak makan manusia AHOmine-kun." sekarang giliran Kuroko memberi balasan hadiah jitakan pada Aomine.

"Yah siapa tahu mengingat ada manusia sekeren diriku hantu jadi berniat makan manusia." narsisnya Aomine yang sukses membuat alis Kuroko berkedut.

"Terserah apa yang Aomine-kun katakan saja deh. Aku lelah sekarang. Dimana aku bisa tidur?" tanya Kuroko tidak berbohong soal dia kelelahan.

"Kau kan tahu disini hanya ada tiga kamar. Satu kamar orangtuaku satu kamarku dan satu lagi kamar tak pernah dipakai." jawab Aomine mengingatkan Kuroko.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita tidur berdua saja? Lagipula malam ini dingin sekali kita bisa saling menghangatkan dengan cara 'lain' Tetsu." tawar Aomine sambil memainkan alisnya layaknya om-om hidung belang mesum.

"Tidak terimakasih banyak Aomine-kun." tolak Kuroko dengan mata bulatnya sedikit ia lebarkan. Berharap Aomine tahu kalau itu merupakan tatapan kesal yang ditujukan padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki jika kita melakukannya kau tidak akan hamil. Kalaupun sampai hamil aku akan menikahimu Tetsu. Aku janji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukmu dan anak-anak kita nanti." rancau Aomine yang diabaikan Kuroko dengan lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar tak terpakai yang dimaksud Aomine. Sedikit tidak yakin sih, tapi sepertinya lebih aman tidur ditempat itu dibanding tidur dengan Aomine ataupun dikursi.

Melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju ruangan yang akan ia gunakan. Satu-satunya kamar dilantai dua yang tidak pernah dipakai namun tetap selalu dijaga kebersihannya.

Kuroko tahu hal tersebut karena Aomine selalu mengeluhkan soal orangtuanya yang sering memaksanya untuk membantu bersih-bersih dikamar bercat merah itu.

"Tetsu kau serius akan tidur disana?" tanya Aomine mengikuti Kuroko. Setengah berteriak karena dirinya masih menapaki tangga sedangkan Kuroko sudah berada tepat didepan pintu kamar.

"Oi oi! Kau bisa tidur dikamarku biar aku tidur disofa saja." ucap Aomine begitu berhasil menyusul Kuroko.

"Tidak. Lagipula Aomine-kun masih demam." tolak Kuroko "Apa Aomine-kun keberatan untuk memberikan kuncinya padaku?" pintanya menggunakan mata polosnya.

"Ya sudahlah tunggu sebentar kuambilkan." pasrah Aomine, ia mengurungkan niatnya menakut-nakuti (agar mau tidur bersamanya) Kuroko karena ia tahu justru ialah yang akan ketakutan bukannya Kuroko dan wajah datarnya.

Aomine sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang harus ditakutkan dari kamar yang tampak layaknya kamar-kamar normal itu? Ia hanya menganggap kamar itu memang kamar tidak terpakai didalam rumah karena baik dia dan orangtuanya sudah punya kamar masing-masing dilantai bawah.

"Terimakasih Aomine-kun." Kuroko berterimakasih dengan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Aomine yang sukses membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu salah tingkah seketika.

"Err yah baiklah tunggu disini." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya saat menjawab sebelum berlalu kelantai bawah untuk mengambil kunci.

Kuroko mengangguk singkat. Ia kembali membalikkan badannya menatap pintu bercat merah didepannya. Entah mengapa ia tidak sabar sekali masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya untuk malam ini. Dan juga untuk malam-malam selanjutnya.

Kuroko hanya tidak tahu saja.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Well tadinya mau nekat ikut Challenge AkaKuro eh malah jadinya chapter orz

Maaf kalau banyak salah ketik. Ini kilat-ssu! Sekaligus minta saran judul dong DX


End file.
